Learning to ride a bicycle can be challenging because it requires the simultaneous exercise of multiple skills such as balancing and pedaling which is especially difficult for people with limited coordination. Many people find the learning processes to be easier when it is broken down into individual skills. This can be accomplished through the use of a balance bike which is essentially a bicycle with no pedaling mechanism. The rider propels a balance bike by coasting downhill or pushing off the ground with their feet. This isolates the steering and balancing skills from the pedaling skills and eliminates the fear of scraping ankles on pedals. Once the ability to balance and steer a balance bike has become second nature without the distraction of pedals, the rider can switch to a pedal bicycle and complete the learning process.
Balance bikes are available from many sources, but it is difficult to justify purchasing a product that will only be used for a short period of time during the learning process. Some consumers have addressed this problem by obtaining a pedal bike 1 as shown in FIG. 1 and simply removing the pedals 4, cranks 5, spindle 6, bearings 7 cones (or inner bearing races) 8 and/or various other drive components such as chain guards and brackets from a pedal bicycle to convert it to a homemade balance bike as shown in FIG. 2. However, this leaves unprotected openings in the bicycle frame which allows dirt, water and other contaminants to enter the frame and compromise the interior of the bottom bracket, the bearings, the bearing races, and other drive components when the balance bike is converted back to a pedal bike.
The unprotected frame openings are also unsightly and project an unfinished appearance which can be disconcerting to consumers who appreciate well-crafted products.
An additional problem with the unprotected openings of a homemade balance bike is that it leaves the bottom bracket vulnerable to being damaged in the event of an impact with another object. Bicycle frames (including bottom brackets) are typically made from thin metal tubes which form a strong, rigid and lightweight frame. In the unassembled state, the individual tubes are relatively weak, especially at the exposed ends. But when the ends of the tubes are welded together or finished with adequate hardware, they are much stronger and protected from impact. When a pedal bike is converted to a home made balance bike, most or all of the hardware is removed from the bottom bracket tube, thereby leaving it exposed and more vulnerable to damage.
Moreover, the bottom bracket is located on a part of the frame that is especially vulnerable to impact. This may be understood with reference to the homemade balance bike of FIG. 2 in a situation where a new rider is learning to ride on a sidewalk along a curb-lined street. If the rider accidentally steers off the sidewalk, over the curb, and onto the street, the bottom bracket 10 is likely to impact the curb and be damaged as the front tire drops down onto the street.